Fat Blunts and a Steamy Shower
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: Santana and Brittany roll up a fat blunt, put on some sexy music, and take a shower together. Warning that this fic contains marijuana smokin' and lesbian sex!


**A/N:** This is a fill for the Glee kink meme. Enjoy it and blaze the fuck on homies.

"So, since when do you know how to roll a blunt, Santana?" Brittany asks flopping down on Santana's bed as Santana stands her desk cutting open the blunt with an Exacto knife.

"Since forever, Britt. I was born with a blunt in my hand. I'm stoner pro. See my super cool rasta poster? Yeah, totally my shit." Santana empties the guts of the blunt onto her desk, flattens out the wrap, and sets about grinding up her bud. She opens her metal grinder back up, and the smell of dank ass bud floats across the room to Brittany's nose.

"That smells really good. What is it?" Brittany asks.

"OG Kush. Got it from Puck." Santana spreads the weed out across the blunt and sets about rolling it up. True to her word a minute later she produces a perfectly rolled blunt to Brittany. She takes it and grabs the lighter off the nightstand. Santana moves over to her stereo and pops in a CD of some sexy R&B as Brittany lights the fat blunt up. Santana puts a towel down on her door even though her parents are still at work and moves back over to the bed to take the blunt from Brittany. Santana feels the familiar sensation rush through her, and a huge grin plays out on her features as she blows out a large smoke ring.

They continue passing the blunt back and forth between them, and when Santana looks up, Brittany is looking stoned out of her mind, her eyes totally bloodshot and lids droopy. Santana laughs and then can't stop. Brittany smacks her leg, and Santana stops, looking serious for a moment, then resumes giggling uncontrollably.

Brittany exhales a large cloud of smoke, taps off some ash into the ashtray, and hands the blunt off again. Marvin Gaye's crooning about sexual healing, and Brittany's starting to get aroused. She's higher than a kite by the time they get down to the roach. She's got a very pleasant body high going and knows Santana does, too.

Santana puffs happily on the roach then puts it out in the ash tray.

"So..." Brittany starts moving closer to Santana who can't stop grinning.

"I'm taking a shower. I don't want to smell like bud when my parents get home."

"Dammit, Santana! I thought we were going to get our sweet lady kisses on," Brittany pouts.

"We are, Brittany. In the shower!" Comprehension slowly dawns on Brittany's face she lets out of small "Oh."

Santana leads Brittany by the hand back to her bathroom, turns on the shower to full heat, and pulls Brittany's clothes off article by article. Once she's got Brittany butt ass naked, Santana leans back in running her hands all over Brittany's form. Brittany works open the buttons on Santana's shirt and lets it fall to the floor, giving her lips a sweet kiss.

Brittany and Santana can still hear Al Green wailing on through the door. Brittany works Santana out of the rest of her clothes quickly, continuing their kiss. Santana leads Brittany by the hand into the shower. The water is scalding hot, and Santana promptly turns the heat down.

They start in on the business end of their shower, lathering each other up with shower gel, then setting about washing their own hair. Brittany finishes rinsing her hair and comes up to Santana's wet body as she does the same. Brittany grabs Santana by the hips and licks a trail up her neck. Santana finishes up her practical part of her shower and throws her arms around Brittany's neck, nudging her head back up her own to face her. Brittany kisses Santana hard and pushes her body into the cool tile. They kiss heatedly until Santana pulls back gasping for air.

Brittany quickly takes control and starts whispering very dirty things into Santana's ear, hand trailing down to stroke at her abs before combing through her short curls to cup at her core.

"You want me inside you?" Brittany whispers into Santana's ear. All Santana can do is nod and grip at Brittany's shoulders hard as she gropes rough at her breasts with one hand and quickly enters her with two fingers with the other. Brittany feels around with her fingers for a moment until she's properly adjusted then starts thrusting her hand in and out. She nuzzles her face into the crook of Santana's neck and listens to the panting in her ear. Brittany can feel nails digging into her shoulders as she picks up her pace.

Santana lets out a deep moan of pleasure as Brittany curls her fingers up and rubs at the rough spot deep inside her. Brittany's grinding hard into Santana now, her whole body rocking back and forth. She kisses Santana again and again. Brittany's still more than a bit stoned, but she distinctly hears Santana whisper a sweet 'I love you' into her ear and smiles big. Brittany's tongue comes snaking into Santana's mouth. Brittany continues thrusting in and out of Santana until Santana is panting loudly, the stream of water still falling over Brittany's shoulder and onto Santana's chest.

A minute more of moving her fingers in and out of Santana and Brittany brings her thumb up to rub circles around Santana's clit. The reaction is one for Brittany's memory bank as Santana starts bucking wildly and moaning loudly. The music is still floating through the slightly ajar door, and the bass line is thumping through their chests. Santana comes undone with a shudder and practically collapses into Brittany's arms. Brittany manages to hold her up though, and starts a calculated assault on her mouth.

Santana eventually regains her composure and starts kissing back. She runs her hands over Brittany's breasts and feels her nipples harden under her hands.

Santana gives Brittany one last heated kiss then flips them to press Brittany into the tiling. She drops down to her knees, hooks one of Brittany's legs over her shoulder, spreads Brittany's folds, and gives her a long lick from entrance to clit. Santana sucks Brittany's clit into her mouth and starts flicking hard with her tongue. She's not shy and presses her face into Brittany and licks everywhere she can reach.

After licking and flicking her way around Brittany until her hand comes down to tangle into Santana's hair, Santana starts moving her tongue as hard and fast as it will go. Brittany's griping her hard enough to cause a bit of pain, but Santana stays put placing a wet open mouth kiss to Brittany's core. One last suck and hard lick at Brittany's clit and Santana feels Brittany's thighs quivering. She pins her hips to the tile and gives it all she's got. Brittany comes undone with a long moan of Santana's name.

They stay in the shower kissing and caressing until the water runs cold. They step out into the steamy bathroom, dry off, and comb through their hair. When they step back into Santana's bedroom it still smells like dank bud. Santana smiles big at Brittany.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, let's roll up another one." They stay in Santana's bedroom smoking and fucking the whole afternoon then take a very stoned nap together.


End file.
